This invention relates to a drafting apparatus, or a macrophotography attachment, for a microscope of the inverted type, and more particularly concerns such an attachment for a microscope possessing a deflecting device which enables the image to be viewed, and which deflects the downward-directed microscope object beam laterally and upwards to the eyepiece.
Drafting apparatus, or macrophotography attachments, for use with upright microscopes are known. In such apparatus, light is directed upwards from a horizontal surface comprising or bearing a drawing surface, or a horizontally-lying macro-object. The light beam is laterally deflected by a first deflecting device comprising a single reflecting surface, and is deflected upwards, into the eyepiece, by a semi-transparent surface for reflecting images, this surface being located between the microscope objective and the eyepiece.
The surface for reflecting images is parallel with the reflecting surface of the first deflecting device, and thus their reflections cancel out. Furthermore, an intermediate image is produced on the path from the horizontal surface to the surface at which images are reflected, while no intermediate image is present in the microscope, apart from the image which is formed in the eyepiece plane. Consequently, the image of the drawing surface appears upright and laterally non-reversed in the viewing eyepiece, thus facilitating drawing on the horizontal surface.
Such an apparatus system cannot be used with microscopes of the inverted type.